


And Found

by DameLilliput



Series: Tales of Eorzea [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Implied abuse, M/M, Protective Older Brothers, implied slavery, mild growth because i'm a slut for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameLilliput/pseuds/DameLilliput
Summary: What starts as a small prep for a celebration,leads to an entirely different kind.





	And Found

**Author's Note:**

> Another gift for my friend Wonderful-Bellies at Tumblr. Still using her character, but adding his younger brother to the mix, who is owned by me. This one is a little rougher but i'll edit it when needed!

The Ruby Road Exchange was bustling with people as the sun began to slope downwards. Vihro’sae yawned slightly, thankful that he was taking his own little vacation from constant traveling and adventuring. He was rather excited. A little festival was supposed to be occurring this very day and he had convinced a certain Lalafell to accompany him.  
Though the convincing involved a bit of bribery, it was for the greater good. Now the important thing was to find something to wear. She wouldn’t arrive in Ul’dah for hours now. That at least gave him time to think about it. 

A Suit was too formal. As well as a robe. Maybe some loose fitting pants and a breezy tunic? As Vihro thought through his options, he took his focus off his walking, smacking into someone else.

“Ah! I’m so sor-” He stopped for a moment, eyes widening as he gawked at his own reflection...but not.

The miqo’te was young...a lot younger. The boy couldn’t have been older than 18, yet he carried a big of childishness to him. His sea green eyes reflected his own. His snowy hair fluffy and framed his eerily familiar features. His skin the exact same pigment. And his collar-

A slave collar?...

Vihro’sae was just about to open his mouth when he heard his own name. In unison, he and his doppelganger turned. An Elezen woman among the crowd gestured to them, her eyes looking at Vihro with mild amusement. There was something vile hidden behind it. “Vihro’ra, come now.” 

His blood ran cold. Vihro...Ra? But that was..

He looked down to the young boy, who was already obediently striding to his master. “Forgive me for bumping into you, Sire.” He said. Not once when he spoke did he dare to look into Vihro’sae’s eyes. With a curt turn, he was leaving...No,no he couldn’t leave!

Vihro’sae’s hand thrusted out to catch the miqo’te-Vihro’ra’s arm. His eyes deep pools of concern,pain, and fear. The young miqo’te turned around, eyes widening in fear. “M-m’lord please, have mercy-”

“Don’t go..Baby Brother.” He murmured. “Please,Qhivi.” 

A glimmer of recognition crossed the younger features, making Vihro’sae’s heart leap. Around them the world had stopped, there was no one but the pair. Slowly, as if it pained him to say it, Qhivi whispered. “Sae?” Vihro’sae felt his heart flutter once more. How long had it been? He had all but given up the mere notion of ever seen his little brother again, and here he was in the flesh. The Gods seemingly deeming it fit to give him a boon for all his hard work as a Scion. As a joyous reply dared to leave his lips, the pair were suddenly forced apart by two Hyur bodyguards. The Elezen woman glared at Vihro’sae with thinly veiled contempt. 

“I am sorry,” she began tartly. “But my little Vihro has other obligations.” Her bejeweled claw snatched his arm and tugged him away. Qhivi looked distressed,confused, as if everything he knew was crumbling.  
Vihro’sae couldn’t stand that look on his baby brother. After all these years thinking he had died...Not even the gods were going to keep Vihro’sae from his brother. And certainly not some woman who carried him around like some kitten.

Vihro straightened himself and looked at the woman in her eyes. “Excuse me,ma’am.” He said, trying to temper his own emotions. “But this boy...he is my long lost brother. Pray, find it within yourself to return him to me?.” 

The Elezen looked down with a mocking expression. “Is he now? Well, I have papers saying that this little one is my servant. I paid quite a lot of gil for my boy. Family ties aside, you shan’t be getting him.”

If Vihro’s blood wasn’t boiling already, it was now. He shoved his way past the guards to forcefully glare into her brother’s jailer. His eyes burned hot emerald and with each breath, he felt his body expand. The smug smile transformed into a grimmance now that instead of looking down, The Elezen woman was looking up. 

“Perhaps you misheard me, ma’am.” Vihro’s tone betrayed his words for they were dangerous, sinister. “I shall be taking my little brother home with me. I would rather not make a scene, but if you give me no choice, I shall. And I know many who would not bat an eye against any transgression towards you.” 

Vihro’sae could see the Elezan slowly removed her talon fingers from Qhivi’s arm and backed away. She seemed tempted to call him on his bluff when one of her bodyguards hurriedly rushed to her side and whispered. Vihro’sae couldn’t hear the majority of it, but there was a very clear reference to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. The blanching of the woman’s face gave the Miqo’te man a very smug satisfaction. 

“Take him.” She huffed. “He was getting too old anyway. Not as cute anymore.” She signaled to her bodyguards and they left...hopefully so they would never see her face again. 

Now they were alone…

The streets were empty save for the pair of them. Vihro’sae bent down to his brother’s side, who instantly fell to his knees, tail between his legs, cowering. 

“D-d-don’t...d-don’t.” He mewled softly,pleading. Vihro’sae felt his heart ripped from his chest and smashed into pulp. 

Immediately, Vihro’sae scooped Vihro’ra into his arms, cradling him. He tutted the smaller Miqo’te and rocked him. He could feel his wispy body tremble. With each shake, Vihro’sae held him tighter…”I promise,” He began. “that I will never hurt you. Now that you’re here with me, I promise to protect you. Always.” He could still see the apprehension in his eyes. There was so much fear behind them. He remembered when Vihro’ra’s eyes were full of playfulness, mischief. 

A memory surfaced deep within his mind. With a smile he whispered, almost conspiratorially. “Hey, remember the peach tree? The really tall one? Mother always told you to not set a single foot into that tree...you did it anyway because you were determined to prove yourself?”

A small, nervous smile came across his face. “I...think so? The peach tree...By the brook?” At Vihro’sae’s smile he continued. “We played around there alot...right? Then you got too old.”

Slowly, Vihro’sae got up, his heavy footfalls thumping as he made his way to the aetheryte, to go home. After this, all he wanted to do was hold the small bundle in his arms. “We can make that up now that I’ve found you.” He leaned down with a purr and licked the top of his brother’s head, causing the smaller to purr and snuggle up to him. Now that he had him, Vihro’sae was never letting him go.


End file.
